


it's you that I hold on to

by ShyAudacity



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Eddie Diaz, Canon Compliant, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentioned Christopher Diaz, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Pining, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyAudacity/pseuds/ShyAudacity
Summary: Eddie realizes he's in love with Buck two weeks after they've met.In fairness there's not much for him to go off of. The only other times he's fallen in love was with Shannon in his twenties then again the day Christopher was born- and both of those were years ago. With all of that time having passed he almost forgot what the feeling felt like.Then, Buck shoots him a smile as bright as a sunrise and says, "There's someone I want you to meet," and Eddie knew he was doomed.ORA thousand words on how/when Eddie falls in love with Buck (and everything that comes after).
Relationships: Eddie Diaz/Shannon Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 337





	it's you that I hold on to

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pline/gifts).



> I wrote most of this on my phone (and posted it) while at work so please excuse the errors, I'll come back and make edits later. 
> 
> Unbeta'd and title from Sparks by Coldplay.

Eddie realizes he's in love with Buck two weeks after they've met. 

In fairness there's not much for him to go off of. The only other times he's fallen in love was with Shannon in his twenties then again the day Christopher was born- and both of those were years ago. With all of that time having passed he almost forgot what the feeling felt like.

Then, Buck shoots him a smile as bright as a sunrise and says, _"There's someone I want you to meet,"_ and Eddie knew he was doomed. 

He's so startled by the revelation that he doesn't know what to do with himself. Somehow, he manages to hold a conversation with Buck and Carla while they go through all the options to help Christopher, but as soon as he's back in the safety of his truck Eddie _loses_ it. His hands start shaking uncontrollably and he can’t make a coherent thought no matter how hard he tries. 

It's not that he didn't know he liked men- he's been comfortable with his bisexuality since high school- he just didn't expect to be so overcome with feelings so quickly. And with someone he works with, nonetheless. 

Eddie commits himself to not saying anything when his sisters call to ask about the new job; they know his tells too well, he would have his cover blown in a second. He mentions everyone at the firehouse except the blue eyed man who makes Eddie lose his breath every time he walks into the room. When they're headed to a call and Bucks sits close enough to press their arms against each other in the truck, Eddie looks out the window so no one will see the blush that's coloring his cheeks. 

He doesn't so much as dream about acting on his feelings. Eddie's still married and he's got his hands full with Christopher as it is. Just as well, he's been at the firehouse for less than a year. Eddie's still trying to find his footing at the one-eighteen. Now really isn't the time for a new relationship. Besides, Eddie and Buck work best as friends- as _partners_. They've got a good rhythm going, why risk messing it up?

He's got this under control. Really, he does. 

Then Shannon dies _and_ Buck gets his leg crushed under the firetruck in the span of two weeks, and all of Eddie's emotions decide to take a trip up schitts creek. 

The first few weeks afterwards are some of the hardest days of his whole life. He's so caught up in his grief and all the other stressors of life that his feelings for Buck seem to take a backseat. Eddie sends texts and calls him when he can- but it's not the same as getting to see him in person or working with him on a call. Almost a month goes by before Eddie gets to see Buck again- albeit making his way around on a pair of crutches and a little less light in his eyes- but he's still just as handsome as ever. Still pulling a laugh out of everyone within ten feet of him. 

_God, I missed him_ , Eddie thinks to himself and just like that the feelings come back full force, bigger and louder than ever.

He can’t ignore this forever, that much is obvious now. 

It’s not until after the tsunami that he decides to say anything- after his son was nearly lost forever and Buck showed up in front of him bleeding and sorry six ways to Sunday like a heartbroken guardian angel. Even in all of his relief of Christopher coming back to him- _thank God_ \- Eddie still couldn’t stop thinking of Buck. His heart lurched painfully as he watched Buck fall into the arms of the rest of his team. How many measures had this wonderful man gone to just to try and protect Christopher? 

How much good has he done that the world will never even know about? 

Eddie invites himself over two weeks later. He just got off shift; it’s late and Christopher is with Abuela until tomorrow. His palms sweat as he raps on Buck’s front door, his heart beat kicks up when he hears footsteps coming closer. 

When the door opens, Buck’s face goes from confused to exuding sunshine in a matter of seconds. “Hey! What are you doing here?”

“I was nearby, wanted to catch up with you- can I come in?”

“Of course, yeah. You want a beer?”

Eddie shakes his head, “No, I’m alright.” He hasn’t been this nervous since he proposed to Shannon- or maybe when Christopher was born, they’re about tied, in all honesty. 

“Suit yourself, more for me. Hey, did Bobby tell you I'm-.”

“I love you.”

Buck stops short where he’s walking towards the table. He turns to face Eddie with his brows furrowed and an odd smile on his face. “I love you, too, Eddie. What’s with the-?”

“No, I _love_ you, Buck.”

The smile slips off of Buck’s face, the intent of Eddie’s words finally kicking in. His voice is hushed and full of disbelief. “This isn’t a joke?”

“Not a joke.” 

“...you promise?”

Eddie nods, making a cross over his heart with his finger. “Till the day I die.”

Buck moves towards him with an intent that Eddie has never seen before. “Oh, _thank God_.”

Buck closes the space between them in record time. He curls his fingers in the front of Eddie’s shirt, pulling him in for a kiss. When their mouths meet, Eddie swears something short circuits in his brain. Like a part of himself just returned to his body- something he didn’t even realize that he was missing until now. Eddie pushes back against Buck’s mouth, wishing that the moment could never end. 

Eventually, they both have to come up for air, and Eddie finds that his hands have moved to Buck’s hips at some point. He rubs his thumbs over the small of Buck's back, delighted by the small shiver it brings out of him. 

Their foreheads meet in the middle; Buck breaks out into a grin and it’s the brightest one that Eddie’s ever seen. Without missing a beat, Buck says: 

“I’ve wanted to do that since the day we met.”

Eddie can't help but to laugh and Buck is quick to join in. Soon after, the laughter will turn to kissing again and they'll take this conversation of sorts upstairs. The two men will trip over themselves into bed, and by nature, into each other's arms- the one place they were always meant to find. 

**Author's Note:**

> Pauline, I hope you loved it!
> 
> Hey, thanks for reading my fic! Comments/Kudos are appreciated and encouraged. Have a great day!


End file.
